Admiration
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: "This is may fiance, Uchiha Sasuke." "F-fiance?" He sputtered.


The fresh aroma of coffee wafted in the air. The chatter of conversation mixed with the soft clinking of cups and silverware. He sat there staring at the glass entrance of the little café. Waiting. What he's been doing for the past month.

"Here's your coffee sir," he glanced over at the blond waitress setting his cup down in front of him. A wave of steam rising from its contents. He nodded curtly and resumed giving all his attention to the door, which didn't seem to sit well with the waitress.

"So...what's your name?" She asked after a minute of staring at him staring at the door like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Not interested," was his immediate reply, not even looking at her. The waitress huffed before leaving with her head held high. He didn't give her a second glance ad continued to wait.

After ten minutes of nothing he sighed and turned to his now lukewarm beverage. As he brought it to his lips, he heard the familiar tinkling of bells. He almost choked and then whipped his head in the direction of the door. There she was. A petite young woman stepped in and seated herself at one of the tables near the windows, pulling out what seemed to be a large medical text book. Her uniquely beautiful pink locks cascading down her back and shining green eyes shifting back and forth across the text. The fluffy snow-white earmuffs atop her head added an adorable touch.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Just like the first time he laid eyes on her in this very café. And he couldn't hold back the desire to see her again and again. He watched as a waitress approached her and listened attentively to her harmonious voice all the while adorning a breathtaking smile. She looked so ethereal almost surreal. Like an angel sent from the frosted heavens.

He finally found the ability to blink and shook his head from side to side, trying in vain to get his thoughts in order. His gaze shifted back to see the same waitress setting her teacup down. A sigh escaped his lips. He felt like such a wuss...and maybe a tad bit stalkerish. Since the day he first saw her he was enthralled. He's been coming to this café daily in hopes of getting another glimpse of her. So far he's seen her a handful of times and every time she would be there with her face buried in her book. Out of all those times he's seen here he has talked to her a grand total of zero. God did he feel pathetic. It's not that he was ugly, in fact he was quite handsome, if that last waitress didn't prove anything. But today would be different. He's been telling himself that he would finally talk to her the next time he sees her and that day turned out to be today. If he's lucky, maybe they'll be able to see much more of each other.

With that thought in mind he drank the last of his coffee and set a few bills down. He walked to her table with a charming smile on his face, but she was too engrossed in her reading to notice his approach. He cleared his thought loudly. Her eyes flew up to his.

"Yes?" And there go the butterflies in his stomach. He took a moment to compose himself before holding his hand out.

"I'm Toshiki Ryuu and who might you be?" She stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before grasping it in her smaller hand. She smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you Toshiki-san. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Such a fitting name," he mused. He looked to the seat across from Sakura and then back to her.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Uh...I'm leaving soo-"

"I'm sure you can stay for a little longer," he cut in quickly, he didn't want her to leave just yet. Sakura was slightly startled by his abruptness, but gave a hesitant nod in reply. Ryuu looked at the open book. It was a medical book. On pregnancy.

"So you're a med student?" He asked as he took the seat across from her. Sakura smiled, nodding her head.

"My last year actually. After graduation I'll be starting my internship at Konoha Hospitol."

"Konoha? She's moving that far away?" He thought almost frantically. He mentally regained his composure.

"Why Konoha? Why not here in Suna?" A nostalgic smile reached her face.

"Konoha is my hometown. It holds many happy memories and all my childhood friends are there. I haven't been able to see them as much as I use to. Only on breaks or whenever they decide to visit. I want to be able to see them more often again," she seemed like she could go on and on about the topic had she not peeked over at the clock. Her eyes widened. She swiftly placed her book in her bag and paid for her tea.

"I'm sorry Toshiki-san, but I'm late. It was nice meeting you."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm suppose to be meeting someone. I have to go," she was ready to dash right out, but Ryuu grabbed her hand before she could.

"Wait...uh...would you like to...go out some time?" He really hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he thought and that his face wasn't red. He looked at her face, expecting to see delight cross her features, but instead, was faced with a frown. She pulled her hand free of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," her head was lowered. Well, he wasn't prepared for that.

"Why not?" He had a feeling he was not going to like her answer. Sakura looked back up at him.

"I'm-" she started, but was interrupted by the soft jingling bells and the giggling of the female occupants. Both heads turned at the sound. A very attractive man with ebony locks scanned the room with just as dark eyes.

"Sasuke?" At the sound of her voice his eyes shifted in that direction. He glared at Ryuu as he walked to them. When he was next to Sakura, he put an arm around her waist. Ryuu returned the glare, until Sasuke broke it to face Sakura.

"You didn't show up."

"I'm sorry, I was just about to leave. Ah Sasuke, this is Toshiki Ryuu. Toshiki-san, this is my fiance , Uchiha Sasuke," now that surprised him. He felt his world starting to spin out of control. His gaze drifted to her left hand.

"F-fiance ?" He sputtered. Sasuke noticed his stare and grabbed her hand.

"Where is it?"

"Oh, it's right here," she pulled out a chain from under her scarf. A white gold band with a large solitaire diamond was hanging from it.

"Why did you take it off?"

"It's easier to put gloves on. It keeps getting caught in the material, so I decided to put it on a chain during the winter...why are you making that face?"

"I prefer it on your finger. It's there for a reason," he said as he threw a chilling glare at Ryuu. A soft had reached up and turned his gaze away from Ryuu.

"You're cute when you're jealous, but you really shouldn't be." A loving smile was on her face as she stroked his cheek. It made Ryuu sick with rage. Even more so when he saw what happened next. Sasuke leaned slightly into her touch, but pulled away with a scowl when he processed what she said.

"I'm not cute nor am I jealous, I'm just-" she pulled him down into a kiss before he could finish. His response was immediate. His hand came up to her chin, tilting her head to deepen their lip lock. Ryuu watched enviously as Sasuke parted Sakura's lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth, making her hum contently. With his lips still pressed to hers, Sasuke opened his obsidian orbs an looked in Ryuu direction. Smugness swimming in them. In return he got a murderous glare. His nails were digging into the palms of his hands.

Sakura pulled away with a light blush dusting her cheeks. Sasuke leaned down for more, but was met with her cheek.

"Not here Sasuke," and she gave him a peck on the nose.

"Hn," a smirk settled on his face especially due to the fuming man next to them.

"It was nice meeting you Toshiki-san, but we must be going now." Sakura slipped her hand into Sasuke's and headed toward the exit. Sasuke threw one more smug look at him before following her out.

Once outside, snow gently fell over them. Sasuke led her to his silver Volvo and opened the door for her. After seating himself, he gave her a mischievous look that made her flush.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" His deep voice was laced with desire. Sakura's blush darkened.

"Sasuke-" her lips were captured in his instantly. His hot tongue diving into her. Their tongues fought passionately as her arms climbed up his chest to his shoulders. One of his hands tangled into her hair, trying to deepen the kiss more. They broke apart panting with their foreheads against each other until Sasuke trailed his lips to her ear. He took her lobe into his mouth and playfully nipped it before licking it. A small whimper escaped her. He made a downward trail of open mouth kisses starting from underneath her ear. His free hand came up to tug at her scarf as he descended to her slender neck. Sakura moaned quietly, feeling his wet tongue sliding down her neck.

"S-Sasuke, stop. Can't you wait until we get home?" His tongue slid down until it reached the ring. He placed it gently between his lips and brought it up to hers.

"Fine, but you owe me," he muttered against the ring and her lips. She giggled softly. Pulling back, the ring fell from between their lips.

"How are you feeling?" His hand went to her flat belly, rubbing tenderly. Her smaller hand rested on his.

"Fine, the morning sickness isn't pleasant, but other than that I feel great." Sasuke pecked her temple sweetly. He lifted the layer of clothing around her stomach before he bent down to give it a soft kiss as well. Sakura felt her heart swell at his actions. She knew he would be an amazing father. She stroked his hair slowly as he leaned his head against her stomach.

"Aishiteru Sasuke."

"Aa, aishiteru Sakura."

"Let's go home."

"Aa," after one last kiss to her belly, he lifted his head and started the car. Their hands laced together in the area between them, staying like that for the entire drive.

* * *

**Trying out a one-shot. It was pretty fun writing this.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
